


Thief In The Night

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/M, ladies week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: Lady Felicia gets a late night visitor and Bunty finds they're not as different as she thought.





	Thief In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for ladies week ages ago and then wasn't feeling well enough to post it on the day I should have. I'm sorry it's so late

Bunty laid awake in the dark listening to the usual creaks and groans of an old house at night. She knew the sounds of the place by now and they almost relaxed her. It was gone midnight but body clocks to a lot longer to adjust than real ones. Just months ago she would have been in some sleazy London club until the early hours of the morning. She could almost hear the music of her memory as she danced in some unsuitable and very much attached gentleman’s arms.

Bunty had her eyes closed to better enjoy the memory when she heard footsteps in the hall outside. She sat up and looked at the door. It was probably only Auntie Felicia getting a glass of water or something. But the light wasn’t on under the crack of the door and Bunty remembered climbing into the house in the middle of the night. The only reason she could think of for the lights not being turned on was that someone was up to no good. 

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. The air had a chill to it and she pulled on a dressing gown as she crossed the room. She listened at the door to make sure the person she’d heard had gone, then she opened the door and slipped out. 

Bunty followed the faint sound of them until she arrived at one of the parlours around the back of the house. There was a breeze that brought goose bumps to her knees and the light was on in the room. She peeked her head into the room and her mouth dropped open. 

Auntie Felicia was sat on one of the sofas with a blanket over her knees. She was watching the open window as Flambeau climbed through. They smiled at each other and he pulled the window to. 

“I was surprised to get your message. You’re lucky my husband’s away.” Auntie Felicia held out her hand to Flambeau who took it and pressed a soft kiss first to the back of it and then to her palm. 

“He doesn’t appreciate you as much as I do,” Flambeau said. 

“You only appreciate things that aren’t yours.” 

“That’s not true. I appreciate things that are beautiful and neglected.” Flambeau sat down beside her with her hand still in his. 

Bunty could see Auntie Felicia’s blush in the lamp light and knew she should go back to bed. She was worried though. Flambeau was a known criminal and unafraid to use violence to get what he wanted and she knew her aunt craved attention. Uncle Monty was a neglectful husband and she didn’t know how Auntie Felicia could stand being ignored and forgotten like that. She did deserve better but Bunty wasn’t sure that an international art thief could be classed as better.

“What are you really doing here?” Auntie Felicia asked. 

“To see you. I was in the country and thought I’d drop by.”

“You don’t expect me to believe you came here all for me?” There was a beautiful smile on Auntie Felicia’s face. 

“Of course I did. The only thing worth stealing around here is your heart.” 

Flambeau leaned in and Auntie Felicia met him part way in a kiss that had Bunty envious. It had been a long time since he’d been kissed like that. 

Bunty stepped away from the door and with one glance back to make sure Auntie Felicia was happy she went back to bed. It was a private moment and Bunty didn’t want to accidently interrupt. Auntie Felicia deserved all the happiness in the world. 

At least now she couldn’t go on at Bunty for being in the company of unscrupulous men.


End file.
